


Freedom

by thesourpuss



Series: Monochrome-Escaped [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Adam is fucking angry, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Blake Belladonna Didn't Leave The White Fang, Blake gets around, F/F, Idk just comment feedback, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Monochrome, One-Sided Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Past relationship of Adam and Blake, Past relationship of Ilia and Blake, The White Fang, They never go to Beacon, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, nah shes powerful, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesourpuss/pseuds/thesourpuss
Summary: Blake never really wanted to be apart of the White Fang. She did, back when they were peaceful and stood for something, but violence wasn't something she was willing to be a part of. But, after Beacon denies her entry, she has no choice but to run straight to Adam and follow The White Fang.Weiss never really wanted to be a part of her family. She did, back when Winter was around and her mother was happy, but things change. Her father changed. So, after her father gets tired of her begging to go Beacon and her attempts on running away, he locks her in her room and she has no choice but to stay.What happens when the two meet as White Fang attacks the Schnee manor in attempt to be heard? It was a full proof plan- until Blake meets a soul that's as trapped as she is.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos.

The night’s air turned her breath into mist, floating up to just disappear. _Gods_ how she wished she could disappear right now,go back and pretend she wasn't about to become a huge criminal. Maybe go back home and sit with her parents, drink some of the awful tea her mother makes on the daily. But, as she looked from left to right at her team, she knew turning back was way out of the cards now.

 

The golden eyed girl shook her head and groaned.

 

No. She _needed_ to stay. Stay for herself and for the cause at hand. What was at stake and what she’d be setting right by invading the huge manner that was currently lit up and full of guests. So many eyes, and to just think, maybe a new helicopter and a team of police surrounding the place in a mere hour from now.

 

Would it be an hour?

 

Looking down at her scroll, she found that yes, in 40 minutes they’d be turning over tables and and taking their targets- and everyone hostage.

 

“Really? Now you’re second guessing yourself?” Her grey eyes teammate scoffed. Ilia was never an easy one to please, especially when she could read anyone like an open book- then be harsh about what she did see. “It’s easy- just serve drinks and give small talk. Smile. Enjoy it and pretend you’re actually a hired waiter. The fun will begin soon after anyways”

 

“Pfft, thats if Adam isn’t recognized by the General” Blake mentioned calmly.

 

Ilia shook her head and started taking off her mask. “It's literally a masquerade ball; everyone besides us workers will be wearing something to hide their faces. Who would be the wiser? Not that old man, I promise that” Ilia said with confidence.

 

Her chameleon like friend approached her and straightened out the servers uniform they both wore before giving Blake the nicest look she could. “Besides, we have so much back up nothing could go wrong”

 

Blake nodded, looking back to the Schnee Manor before tightening her bow.

 

“Alright, time to go”

  
  
  
  


Weiss took another long sip from her glass of heavily watered down- well, whatever the waiters were serving. Looking up from the corner of ball room she was hiding in,she saw many hidden faces. She recognized a few, like her father and the group of men he was talking with. Her brother, who was with his own group of older men (which Weiss found strange since most adults couldn’t even stand being near Whitley). Weiss searched the covered faces, anxious her sister wouldn’t show. Tonight was another dumb galla her father was throwing, and if she had even any free will, she’d be anywhere but here.

 

Well, here or her room.

 

She grimaced at the thought of going back to her room. She had spent the last three months cooped up there, locked inside by her father who was so untrusting to even unlock her patio doors to get fresh air. She had already read all her books as a kid, and reread them so many times she could recite lines from any given chapter.

 

Though, she could understand where her father was coming from. She did attempt running away (12 times) after her father denied her permission to go to the Beacon Academy to follow in her sister's footsteps.

 

Running was also an understatement; fleeing hell deserved a more righteous name.

 

Instead of dwelling on it Weiss shoved those thoughts aside as she saw General Iron wood walking through the crowd; people tend to move away from the man that controls an army. He was also a person she wanted to confide in tonight, ask him what the legal risk would be if she hid on a military airship.

 

The longer she stared, the more she noticed about him. He started to grow a stubble beard, his hair was getting slightly more grey and he walked with more dominance. Like he knew he could snap a normal civilian in half, and that thought wouldn’t sit well in Weisses stomach if she didn't personally know him. Which, as her only luck would have it, she did. He even was going to give the headmaster of Beacon a recommendation note, until her father shot him down when it was mentioned over a meeting between the two.

 

She remembers that night, the night that sparked a sort of spite and anger within Weiss.

 

His yelling. The pure utter disbelief that his second daughter wanted to leave too. To defy her place in the family as Heiress of the company, chase after monsters and be one with the Hunters that had a death wish. He had been fine when her and his eldest daughter did harmless sparring, Weiss with her sword and Winter using her summoning. He thought it was practice for her, not for Weiss.

 

She remembered how he cursed Ironwood, how he demanded to know what started that horrible thought in his head; only to find it was Indeed Weiss.

 

How he marched up to her room, her brother and Klein stood in the hallway once hearing the horrible ruckus that was occurring.

 

How he slapped her and told her she was completely scensless to be anything in relation to a huntress. Then, how her mother came rushing in at the sound of _so much_ commotion. Her mother did put herself in between her daughter and her hellish husband, that was finally when he backed off and saw how he was maybe overreacting.

 

Ever since then, when General Ironwood would stop by on his monthly meetings would nod towards Weiss, whenever they happened to see each other while he father was nowhere near, he’d tell her how well she was doing. To never stop having the will to stand up against her father, or never stop wanting to be a Huntress.

 

Winter was the same.

 

She was told from James about what went down between him and her father, and when Weiss never answered her scroll she immediately went home to check up on her sister.  Winter knew how ruthless her father was, and when she came home to find her sister with bandage around her left eye she was outraged. But, once coming to know how Weiss got it she didn't know weather to pat her sister on the back or insult her father.

 

And, Weiss stood up straighter at the memory of how she came to get the crooked scar over her eye, Weiss herself was rather proud too.

 

The vivid memory came to life, her third time sneaking out in attempt to get the hell out of her father's watchful eye. Her father, as she should have assumed, wasn’t a dense person and after the second try from his daughter, he put in place a guard. A knight standing at 11 feet tall; Arma Gigas. Winter herself even remembered the monster from when he father challenged her to defeat it, and he’d let her go if she could. Of course she was able too; she mastered her semblance completely and could summon a monster twice the size of it.

 

Though, her father knew Weiss had not come to get a grip of the shared semblance, even counted on it to stop his daughter from ever being able to get past it. Imagine his surprise when he found Weiss had taken it down and only received one scratch.

  


“Thats a smile I haven’t seen in quite a while”

 

Weiss snapped back into current time and looked up, finding Winter standing in front of her smiling. The younger Schnee daughter gasped in surprise, diving in for a hug instantly as it had been far to long since she’d seen her sister. Winter had even dressed for the galla!

 

“Winter! I was getting worried I wouldn’t see you!” Weiss stated when she was let out of the hug. Winter smiled genuinely, glad to see her sister hadn’t completely crumbled under her fathers pressing glare she was sure he was giving. “You’re even in a dress!”

 

“Ah, yes well, father said I had better be looking like a proper woman- I think he was jabbing at me for always arriving in my normal Huntress getup” Winter rolled her eyes and Weiss scoffed.

 

“At least you _get_ to have a Huntress outfit”

 

“Oh come on Weiss, you look just as good in that dress as you would in your Huntress combat skirt”

 

Weiss looked down to her pale blue dress, the one she usually wore during recitals and felt like tearing it to shreds. “I hate this thing and you probably know that”

 

Winter nodded and fixed her mask before looking at Weisses. Of course, it was a white mask that faded into the same pale blue her dress was, though a weird thing stood out to her and she looked closer.

 

“...is that your scar?”

 

Weiss snapped her eyes back to her sister before figuring out what she was talking about. “Oh! You mean on my mask?” Winter nodded and Weiss gave her sister a smirk. “Yes it indeed is; its my small way of retaliating against father tonight”

 

“Couldn’t you just be a normal rebellious teenager and just listen to your music really loudly?”

 

“First of all, playing classical music loudly wouldn’t do anything except give the house some peaceful noise, second, it would annoy me more then it would him and thirdly, I think my rep sheet of 12 attempts of escaping give me enough rebellious points” Weiss stated. She was rather proud of herself for giving her mask the small detail of her scar, though her father hadn’t even looked her way all night.

 

“Weiss, are you even planning on stopping?”

 

“What?” The question took Weiss off guard. “You know I could never stop trying to get out. You never did!”

 

“Yes, well, that was because I wasn’t a _fool_ and dealt with dad the way others deal with him! Play his game until you can cheat or buy his agreement,” Winter looked around before lowering her voice. “You need to start being realistic, Weiss”

 

Weiss stared at her sister for a solid minute before looking to the floor. “No Winter, you need to start being realistic. Dad despises the fact you left home, and apparently made me his last hope of a strong Heiress. He’s not going to be rational about letting me go”

 

Winter was quiet. It was somewhat true; their father did want to control whoever he could. With herself joining Ironwoods fleet and their mother being defiant as ever, their father always watched his back and kept tabs on whomever he could.

 

The older girl shook her head. “At least try to start being on his good side. You're locked up in your room all day I assume, and that can’t be good for your mental health. It wasn’t for me, and you’re even younger than I was”

 

“Nothing about this place is good for my mental health, Winter” Weiss sadly agreed with her sister, but Winter was wrong about one thing.

 

She didn't spend all her time stuck in her room. At least, she wouldn’t when he father was looking away.

  
  
  
  
  


Blake sighed for the fifth time since they’ve gotten inside. It's been 20 minutes over the initial time of attack, and news spread around the other White Fang members that Adam set the time to be midnight.

 

Midnight?!

 

How the hell were they supposed to be here till midnight? About a fourth of the guests had already left, and they needed as many hostages as they could! It was barely turning 11 and Blake was about to call Adam if it wasn’t for Ilia coming up to her in the kitchen as she was getting more drinks to serve.

 

It was becoming less of pretending to be a server to actually just being a server.

 

“I know that look”

 

Blake pointed her ears down from under her bow as she glared at her pony tailed friend. “What look?”

 

“The ‘I’m-about-to-give-up’ look” Ilia patted her shoulder. “So what? The time was moved back? Adam is probably making sure every little thing is in place, Blake”

 

The cat faunus scoffed. “Are you sure he’s not just wasting time?”

 

Ilia chuckled at that, but rolled her eyes. “Of course he isn’t. He has a bone to pick with Jacques Schnee, and obviously, he uses his blinding need for revenge to power his ability”

 

Blake stared at the floor and suddenly felt very very sick to her stomach. Oh, she knew all right, about his endless need to make others pay. Especially humans. _Especially_ when it concerns himself directly. Blake hated that her… past lover even spent any of his huge potential as a leader to produce all the hate he had been. Yes, guilty she knew why Adam chose the second she heard about targeting the Schnee manor- and it wasn’t just another dust robbery like everyone blindly believed.

 

Sienna also warned Adam behind closed doors to not just jump the gun on revenge.

 

But, as both cat faunus knew to well, he ignored her warning.

 

Blake shook her head. She really didn’t want to become the person who would lose their train of thought when their ex was mentioned. But, with the White fang being the root of her existence and upbringing, and Adam was the leader, she was going to have to see him every day.

 

At least Ilia was here.

 

Ok ok, in all honesty, Blake didn’t feel anything towards the brunette that has been by her side during ever mistake she’s made. Ilia just made everything a hole lot easier. A distraction from everything, and, Blake knew how horrible it was all.

 

Ilia was there when she was denied any access to Beacon academy, a school she felt could save her from the mess of the White Fang. But taking a step back an analyzing things, the reason Beacon fell was partly their fault too.  That, and so many other things, was what made Blake really force the relationship between him and her to burn out. Adam even lead his own team at Beacon. Attacked people, killed innocent hunters and huntresses in training. Didn’t even listen to her _or_ her Fathers pleads.

 

Or warnings on how bad it would make the White Fang took to people.

 

They were trying to end racism! Why would you act violent to get that!? Peaceful protests work, they just take time. And Blake wasn’t really for the whole killing people fiasco.

 

God, she wish she could just run. _Escape_. Something. But, where else would she go if not somewhere to repay for the crimes she’s already been a part of?

 

“Good gods Blake-” Ilia grabbed Blakes arm, leading her deeper into the kitchen. “I can tell when you’re beginning to nose dive into your thoughts, and I know what distracts you most”

 

Blake felt a twinge of guilt, thinking Ilia was referring to kissing (if she had been she wouldn’t be completely wrong) until they went out the back entrance of the kitchen. Up the stairs. A right down a long hall.

 

And stopped in front of pale white double doors.

 

“Here’s what I know will make you calm down; but just know, when you hear the first fire go off, you _need_ to get down stairs to help keep the guests on the floor, m’kay?” Ilia said softly and let out a tight breath when Blake nodded. In all honesty, Ilia loved Blake. Actual love. The type her mother used to tell her about late nights when she was younger and her father was working late. Ilia felt a feel grip her heart whenever she looked into those Golden eyes, whenever she saw the raven girl smile, and when she’d give a genuine laugh. And Ilia was so happy she had her attention instead of Adam.

 

“This place is huge too, don’t get lost if you leave”

 

“Ok, but, whats in there?” Blake tilted her head at Ilia, only getting a gesture to open the doors before she turned and went back to the kitchen. She shook her head, smiling a small smile before opening the doors she was lead to before gasping.

 

Before her was the most organized, quiet, clean library ever.

 

When did Ilia find this? How did Ilia find this?!

 

Deciding to blame it on Ilia’s bad habit of scoping out wherever they are robbing. Though, seeing as this was the Schnee manor, she was most likely snooping and looking for loose lien or even anything she could sell to her connections.

 

Blakes ears perked up from under her bow as she slowly entered the room. Seeing as they were upstairs, this was just the second floor and there was maybe one under this. The top floor she entered on was more like balcony all the way around, a railing keeping her from toppling to the ground. Something twinged in Blake's gut once an image of her childhoods home flashed in her head; of the meeting room with the same type up upper floor landing.

 

Blake took one. Two. Three deep breaths before continuing looking around.

 

The library's upper half only had built in bookcases lining the walls, and coming up the the railing Blake found it was the same for the main first floor part. Why Ilia decided to lead her inside on the second floor was past her, but she shrugged and started making her way towards the stairs that lead down the ground level. Once there, Blake really got a grasp at how calming and lowkey creepy it was. The windows provided no light, night taken over hours ago and the only source of light came from the three chandeliers from the ceiling. And the small lamps lining the walls between the book cases.

 

No less, Blake walked deeper in, looking at all the bookcases and analyzing the books. The books did not match the library's decor at all, and in fact this room was probably the only room with any color besides white, pale blue, or grey. The carpet on the floor was almost intimidating, like it was daring her to walk across it. Instead, she started to walk along the wall to find the perfect book to read before having to leave and point guns at people.

 

After walking around twice, checking for cameras and looking at the different shelves, Blake finally saw a book on the top shelf of one of the many cases, and once getting it down, found it to be very appealing. The book cover was just over overlapping shapes, in black and white, but she could perfectly make out the shapes. Flipping to the first page, she started her descent into another world, completely zoning out.

 

Which was why, 23 pages later, Blake almost jumped twenty feet into the air when the doors on the wall in front of her opened and a white haired girl gasped in surprise.

 

“You…” Weiss said in confusion, looking out to the hallway before looking back to the raven haired woman. What was this girl doing here? Weiss was desperate to get away from the party, from the looks and the oh-so repetitive music, she didn’t realize someone else was just as strung out as herself.

 

“I-i am so sorry, miss” The server said with a shaky voice. They both stood and stared at each other for a good 30 seconds before the other girl cleared her throat and stood up straighter, as if she just came to terms with what was happening. “Are you lost, ma’am?”

 

‘Ma’am’? She knew that all the servers knew her as ‘Ms. Schnee’, even if they didn’t know her personally. Her father always rehired the same serving service… in fact, Weiss always stayed in the corner at these events she could recognized most of them.

 

Weiss was most certain she’d remember her if she had worked before.

 

“No, I am very not lost, in fact,” Weiss made a point to look her up and down as she started making her way across the library's floor, “aren’t _you_ the one who is lost?”

 

The golden eyed girl seemed to trip over her own thoughts, placing the book she had been reading onto the standing table before facing Weiss again. “I-”

 

“Are you a new server? I’m pretty sure I’d recognize you…” Weiss stated calmly. Something about the raven haired girl smoothed Weisses anger and stress that was being built over the evening. Plus, it would make sense is she was knew, she seemed young. “But, I don’t blame you for leaving the party”

 

Weiss sighed, and the girl cleared her voice one more time before composing herself.

 

“Yes, well, making small talk with so many old men does tend to get to me after a y-year at this” She sighed along with Weiss, folding her hands behind her back all the while. Weiss let out a small laugh at the girl's remark.

 

“Don’t even start! They are so insufferable, especially when they start talking business,” the server gave her a look of confusion that Weiss waved away instantly. “Oh, sorry for my rude words. I don’t even know your name and I’m babbling-”

 

“No! Its ok, you’re the first person tonight that has taken part in a conversation that didn’t include the sentence ‘bring me another tray of champagne’ so thank you”

 

Ah, so that was what Weiss was drinking earlier before her sister approached her. Weiss breathed out a laugh, then looked to the girl as she just stared back.

 

“...So?”

 

“S-so what?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The waitress seemed to snap out of whatever spell she was under while staring at Weiss, and stumbled out a string of words. “Oh, yes, of course, my name is Blake,” Blake held her hand out to Weiss, which the heiress accepted with a sly smile from how cute the girl was acting without meaning to, “Blake Belladonna”.

 

Sure, on the inside, Blake instantly regretted telling this random guest what her real name was, especially since she’d have to pull out her weapon on her in a matter of minutes, if the clock on the wall was correct.

 

“Nice to meet you Blake” Weiss giggled, shaking her hand gently. “Are you enjoying hiding in the library as much as I have?”

 

“O-oh, yes!” Blake said with maybe to much enthusiasm. Was it just Blake, or was it getting hotter in here? “I love books, and well, sort of wandered off and found myself here. But, to be honest, the white blue and grey colors are… getting to me…”

 

Blake trailed of instantly as she found the girl’s dress to fit the library's pallet perfectly. Looking closer, the white hair, her attitude of absolutely owning the room and the way she mentioned talking about business as a conversation subject, everything clicked.

 

“Oh my gods”

 

Weiss then started laughing harder then she had when she saw her father face when he saw her defeat one of his guards. The server, Blake, just stared at her in complete embarrassment all while the Schnee laughed in her face.

 

“D-did it really take you that long to connect the dots!”

 

“W-well, yes! You’re wearing a mask… and plus, the only Schnee I’m familiar with is your father”

 

Weisses smile fell from her face. “My father… have you been face to face with him?”

 

Blake shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Tonight? Tonight I haven't even gone up to anyone at his table, so no” She eyes the Schnee girl up and down, wondering what she was getting at.

 

“Again, I’m very surprised since he’s the one that usually briefs all the servers before the event even starts…” Weiss shrugged and started to walk up to Blake, noticing how she looked away and took a step back. “Though you’re pretty lucky. My father is, truthfully, a horrible man”

 

That took Blake completely off guard, and she gawked at the Heiress, before having grief cover her face. Blake new he was.He operated faunus trafficking in some of his warehouses all around Mistral and Vale, where Adam ended up once. The start of his rage. “I know that”

 

Weiss gave a scoff. “You say you know much about my father, or know of him, but you really didn’t know who I was? I sing at every event!” Weiss said with her smile returning, watching as Blake once again groaned.

 

“It’s not like you’re the one who's made a name for the Schnees!” Blake blurted out without really thinking.

 

Weiss calmly reached up and removed her masked that only covered her eyes and stared up at Blake. “I’m slightly offended by that, but I'm mostly surprised. There portraits of be in almost every hallway here, I’m the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and the servers usually gossip about their clients back in the kitchen. _Especially_ if it's a Schnee galla” she walked closed to Blake, shrugging. “Plus, I don’t care for the Schnee name as I had before, I’m glad I haven’t added onto it”

 

Blake took in all of Weiss said and nodded. “Thats... actually really good of you to see your father- and the Schnee name- is kind of spat at everywhere else in the world.  And as for me not recognizing you, lets just say I’m focused on other things most of the time”

 

“Huh,” Weiss hummed as she picked up the book Blake was reading earlier, “like murder?”

 

“Wh-what?!” Blakes eyes went wide, reaching behind her and feeling her back to make sure her gun was still hidden. Weiss caught every movement.

 

“Um, the book… it's a murder mystery, but _that_ reaction has me highly concerned-” A gunshot rang out,  interrupting Weisses snarky remark, and both the girls stomachs dropped. It has begun.

 

Weiss whipped around, hearing screams and more gunshots coming from the ballroom she had been in minutes before. She listened to the commotion breaking out, her mind freezing in fear at the sounds of things breaking, people crying and more gunshots. It was the sound of someone yelling “it's the White Fang!” when Weiss snap out of it.

 

“Wh-what's happening-?” Weiss questioned in a panic, turning back to Blake, seeing the girls hands shaking. “Blake?”

 

“I-i…”

 

“Blake! Come on its time-” Illa had ran to the library the second the shots went off, going through the top floor where she had let her enter. Looking down from the railing, Weiss was hidden from view and all Ilia could see was a fearful Blake, her ribbon on the floor and her hands shaking. “Blake? What’s wrong? Come on, you can’t chicken out now”

 

Weiss couldn’t see who was talking, but couldn’t find it in herself to move. Her eyes snapped back to Blake when more screaming echoed through the library. Blake looked back.

 

She knew.

 

Weiss looked at the raven haired girl that was posing as a server, and her stomach tightened even more. Blake was there to attack her father, maybe even her family. Guns. Bullets. Death. Pain. Weisses head began to spin as two voices started to yell at each other, and she didn’t notice as another person came down the stairs.

 

“Blake, is that…?” Ilia looked from Blake the Schnee company’s heiress, who was just standing and looking at Blake as though she had stabbed her. Maybe Blake had. “How did you get her here?”

 

“I didn’t, she walked in and we started to just talk. Ilia, she know show horrible Jacques is!”

 

“So? Blake, we can have her as a hostage! Her father would obey our every word!”

 

Blake glared at Ilia. “We already have dozens of guns pointed at him for that, we don't need to hurt her!”

 

The brunette stared at Blake. What was she saying? Just earlier when they were outside, she had been ready to go in. She had willingly volunteered to come along for this mission and left her family behind to do so.

 

“We came here for a mission for the White Fang. Nothing is more important, and _certainly_ not a _rich_ _snob_!” Ilia pulled out her weapon, pointing it to Weiss. “This is our way to help Adam!”

 

“Adam is blind!” Blake yelled back, rushing to get in between the aim of Ilia’s gun and Weiss. “He is so filled with hate it blinds him! Our team came here _knowing_ General Ironwood would be here! We could all die today!”

 

Weiss looked up at Blake, seeing that she stood to protect her. Blake seemingly was part of whatever attacking was going down, and Weiss didn’t know who she should trust. Though, she certainly knew not to trust that was turning red- literally.

 

The angry brunette that had her gun pointed at Blake suddenly started to turn red, her skin and eyes changing color and her grip tightening. “Blake, move”

 

“Ilia, drop the gun”

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, a war waging inside Ilias head. Blake. Blake, the girl she came to fall in love with. The moment Blake turned Adam away, Ilia knew who she needed to follow. Who she wanted to be alongside forever, work with for the White Fang. They’ve seen each other at their rock bottom, and she knew for a fact Blake was interested in girls (a conclusion Blake had told her when they first started… fooling around)

 

“No Blake! Come on, move, I don’t want to hurt you” She said seriously, but her hands started to tremble. Would she actually have to shoot her? Would she be _able_ to shoot her?

 

“Then don’t!” Blake shouted back, things were getting out of hand to quickly, and Blake needed to find a way out before some other White fang member found them and killed them. Blake’s mind went back to Weiss, and she looked over her shoulder at the girl on the ground.

 

Weiss stared back at Blake, her gold eyes holding sorrow in them, an unspoken apology. Weiss looked away, then to the ground. She didn’t know weather or not to trust the cat faunus she grew to _barely_ know in less than an hour. She was part of the attack, wasn’t she? And how the third girl talked, she seemed determined to complete whatever ‘mission’ the two were here on.

 

Though, Blake seemed doubtful. And, while Weiss is lied to by everyone under the houses roof besides Winter, she could tell when someone is honest, and in this moment Blake is being _desperately_ honest to the other attacker.

 

Blake watched Weiss look to the floor, and something pulled at her heart. Weiss wanted out of here too, she could tell, and right now Blake knew they needed to get out.

 

“Ilia… I know you want revenge for your parents, what happened was horrible. Whats happening to all faunus is disgusting. There are better ways-”

 

Ilia couldn’t take another moment of Blakes words, and whipped her weapon at the cat girl,  the lighting dust setting of shocks into the air. Blake dodged it instantly, letting a copy of herself take the hit as she scooped Weiss off the floor, into her arms then used another copy of herself to give her a boost to the second floor of the library.

 

“I can’t believe you Blake! All those nights we stayed up together, taking, planning about the revolution- _our_ revolution! Adam’s plan is the start of it!”

 

“No Ilia,” Blake said, setting Weiss to the ground. Weiss backed up to the wall, scared the girl, Ilia, would take another shot at them, and Blake stepped in front of her. “It’s the horrible ending” with that, Blake took one more long look at Ilia. Her eyes had started to fill with tears, her hands shaking as she dropped her weapon. “I hope we can see each other again in a more peaceful place”

 

She turned, taking Weiss's hand and ran for the nearest door to the hallway. Blake and Weiss only ran faster as they heard Ilia yelling, bursting out into the hall and looking all around for a window or something to leave by.

 

“Wait, Blake! My sister, my mom-”

 

“Adam’s determined, but would shoot any of the Schee’s. That would put him under to much pressure from the authorities and huntsmen- what we’re doing tonight is enough of a risk to him” Blake interrupted, then gave a heavy sigh as they kept moving.

 

That settled some of Weisses worries, she doesn’t know what she would do if her sister or mother was shot. Of course, if Whitley was shot she’d be mournful, but if her father was shot? That man hasn’t shown any love to her, only when he’s in front of his colleges. When he wanted recognition for having a daughter that could sing.

 

Weiss let Blake lead her down the hall, taking her, what she was assuming and hoping, last moments in her home to look at the walls and portraits that were hung up. She had come to terms with how much she hated them long ago- but now she was realizing that they had been looking down on her. Her whole life here, figuratively and literally, they looked down. So, when Blake found a wide enough window that Weiss knew could easily break, she felt freedom at her fingertips.

 

Looking into Blakes eyes, those Golden orbs, Weiss smiled and nodded. She grabbed a small, decorative vase, and hurled it as hard as she could to the window.

 

Blake covered her head as it crashed through the delicate glass, looking around to make sure no White Fang member came rushing around the corner. She wouldn’t be able to explain herself. Running away with a Schnee. Blake smirked, looking back to said girl, and took a deep breath. She felt freedom at her fingertips.

 

With that, she grabbed Weiss's hand, and together the two leaped out of the window. Blake, obviously making a smooth landing from her months and years of training, and Weiss using her semblance to make her landing smoother.

 

“I guess I should thank you,” Weiss said in a hushed tone as they hid behind the hedges of the manors tall bushes, “I’ve tried running away 12 times and never got farther than the gate”

 

“A smart girl like you couldn’t figure out how to get away?” Blake remarked, and Weiss huffed.

 

“It’s not easy when your father is majorly possessive”

 

Blake nodded, thinking of her own father and how when she ‘disappeared’ he had went to all the White Fang members he knew to ask, beg, to know where she had gone. Maybe now, she could go back, clear the air between them.

 

With Weiss.

 

“S-so, after we get out of here, do you have a plan?” Blake asked with an unsure tone, avoiding any eye contact with the heiress. Her sharp blue eyes had a gaze that did something to Blakes heart.

 

Weiss shrugged, nodded. “Maybe go to General Iron Wood for help. He’d always supported my idea of leaving, and I know I want to become a huntress. I would have, but I was denied entry from Beacon Huntsmen Academy. Honestly I’m sure it was all my fathers doing”

 

Blake’s ears snapped up to the mention of Beacon. She applied too?

 

“Me too! I wasn’t accepted in, and I knew I needed to make a difference some how… I guess this wasn’t the best choice” There was a long pause. “The White Fang used to be something meaningful, not a ‘terrorist group’ as we’ve been labeled”

 

Weiss sighed. “I understand that in my own way. The Schnee name is being dragged through the mud with my father in charge… I was sort of relieved when I was made heiress of the company. I could have turned it into something amazing. Not something so cheating”

 

The two girls held a gaze, like they felt what the other was feeling, which lead to Blake blushing. Sure Ilia was someone she could relate to, but she was to much like Adam; blinded by hate. Weiss could understand the notion of not being able to have any effect on the world. Trying so hard, but being buried by others whose voices were louder.

 

“So, really I guess I _do_ have a plan. Change things for the better” Weiss finished her statement.

 

Blake swallowed the lump in her throat. “Would you, like to join me?” After she was met with a shocked look, she shook her head. “O-of course, we could still go to General Iron Wood with your huntress training, I too want to train to fight… but you could also help me to maybe change the White Fang into something greater. Or start a whole new group! Not right away, but whenever you’re able to start-”

 

Blake stopped once she was suddenly engulfed in a hug, Weiss on her tiptoes to just reach her shoulders. “Of course I’ll stick with you. You _did_ break me out of here, I owe you”  She tightened her grip, and Blake hesitantly hugged the smaller girl back, very very content with their closeness.  

 

After they separated, Blake saw that the outside patrollers where now at different watches, and pointed to the fence. “Can you hop it or do you need-”

 

Of course, before she could finish, Weiss was off, using her glyphs to first speed to the tall fence (almost like she was ice skating) then used solid black glyphs to jump over it, landing gracefully. She turned back, smirking and waved for Blake to follow, while mumbling ‘slow poke’. Blake smirked back, running quietly over, then pulled out her weapon. Using ice dust, she cloned herself to make a ice statue, then using that to jump off of and over.

 

“Guess you didn’t need any help getting past the fence, unlike all your other attempts” Blake shrugged as they ran to hide behind the closed structure they could to not be spotted.

 

Weiss huffed again, shaking her head to dismiss her comment. “Hey, we’re finally out. Are you sure you’re ready to leave…? You seem to have a heavy past with them”

 

The faunus looked back to the Schnee manor, cringing as she could see one of their spotters walk along the side. Blake nodded, knowing that as long as Adam was the one running operations, nothing would change. Sienna never listened to her father's warning of him, and if she wasn’t careful, she could be booted from the spot as leader. Or worse.

 

The thought of Sienna being assassinated made Blake’s decision to leave solidify. “Yes, there no doubt that I need to get out of there”

 

“Well then,” Weiss said, taking Blakes hand an gesturing to a left open truck that Blake had driven here in. “To freedom” Blake nodded, smiling.

 

“To freedom”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment feedback!


End file.
